Dimensions: The Fight
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: Prequel To Dimensions: Resident Evil 6 Part of my old stories collection.


**No one POV**

**Flashback**

_"Stop talking." Wesker ordered. "You're not getting out of this." Wesker's lips trailed down to her cheek then her neck, Heather turned her head and closed her eyes in shame.  
__

"...and then... well you know what happens next." Heather quietly finished, letting the story sink in.

Chris' hands had tightened into fists, his knuckles turning white. Heather took a deep breath and waited for him to say something.

"You let him do that to you?" Chris finally asked, his eyes looking up at Heather.

He was pissed.

She nodded slowly, answering his question.

"Why?" Chris asked, the anger starting to show.

"I had to." she answered, keeping her calm.

"You could have kicked his ass, Heather." he growled. "You could have-" he bared his teeth at her, like he was a wolf preparing to kill.

Heather stood up, "I'm going to go home before this gets out of hand." she said softly, and walked over to the door.

She was always a pacifist when it came to Chris, she did not want to start fight with him and get the cold shoulder for months because of his anger issues. Chris grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him as he stood.

"I don't believe you." he said. "I think you wanted him to do that to you."

Heather's jaw dropped slightly, Chris never made assumptions that quickly... EVER. Even those that he knew were false.

"Chris." she said softly. "Let me go please."

Chris pushed her up against the door, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm not going to believe for one second that you were defenseless." he tightened his hold on her wrists. "You disgust me… _freak_."

Then in one fast motion, Heather ripped her infected arm out of Chris' hold and slapped him in the face.

Chris was so enraged at her, the next thing he knew, Heather was on the ground holding her eye. He looked down at her, his teeth bared angrily.

"Get out of my house, you whore." he growled.

Heather stood up slowly, Chris noticed a look of sadness and defeat in her eyes.

_Good_. He thought. _Maybe that'll teach her._

Heather looked down at the floor and left the house, her boots making no noise at all on the wood porch outside.

**A day later…**

**Chris**

His phone rang, causing him jump, he looked at the ID: Jill Valentine. He answered it,

"Yeah?" he said lightly.

"Chris, there's something wrong." Jill's voice sounded concerned. "Heather's not answering her phone, she usually answers on the first ring."

Chris sighed. "I might have something to do with that." he said as he grabbed his coat and left the house.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to go check on her right now." He replied and hung up the phone.

He unlocked his car door and slid in the drivers side.

Once he reached Heather's house, he quickly unlocked the door using the hidden key in the Infinity Box.

The first thing he noticed was Heather's body on the kitchen floor.

"Shit!" he yelled, running towards the motionless form. There was an empty pill bottle near her. Chris lifted Heather into his arms and checked for a pulse, a small slow heartbeat responded. He ran out the door and put her in the backseat, locking the seatbelts so she'd stay in place. Chris leaped in the drivers side and started driving to the hospital, praying for her to stay alive.

**Le Timeskip** -

Heather woke up screaming, and Chris was at her side immediately, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Heather wailed in Chris' arms for a long time before she started trembling violently.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered, stoking her hair.

"I'm so, so sorry."

**A few months later…**

**Heather And Chris**

Heather stood in the Staylin Bar, looking around for a certain Captain of the BSAA. She had gotten a call from the bar manager, telling her that Chris was drunk... again.

After a few minutes of searching, she saw Chris sitting on the L-shaped couch in the corner of the room.

"What bar has an L-shaped couch?" She wondered with amusement.

She walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, then lifted him up to drag him to her car.

Chris let out a groan as she dropped him in the passengers side.

"Serves you right." she muttered.

She grabbed the seat belt and reached forward to lock it in place.

"Well..." Chris slurred. "This isn't what I expected to wake up to."

Heather turned her head and saw Chris was looking down. She followed his gaze, Chris could see directly down her shirt. Her cheeks turned three shades darker and she pulled out of the car.

Chris smirked as he registered how quickly she pulled away.

"Not that I was complaining." he slurred.

Heather gritted her teeth, grabbing the door and slamming it shut before walking around to the drivers side.

"Asshole." she growled, ripping the door open and sitting in the seat.

**One long car ride later...**

"I said to take me home." Chris growled as Heather dragged him to the front door of the house.

"This _is_ your home, _dumbass_." Heather replied.

Chris sagged against her, as if he was trying to make her job dragging him harder.

"Think again, Chris." she laughed. "I have two viruses in my blood, your measly weight doesn't faze me."

She pulled out her spare key for Chris' house and pushed it into the lock.

"I really don't know what got into me." Chris slurred, lifting his head to look at Heather's face. "I didn't want to understand why you let Wesker do that to you..."

Heather stiffened at the mention of Wesker's name but straightened and opened the door to Chris' house.

"Then I realized that you had no choice," Chris continued, sounding a little more sober. "He gave you no choice, didn't he?"

Heather shushed Chris, smiling softly even though she knew he could not see it because it was dark in his house.

She looked around, trying to figure out where the light switch was.

_Hard to believe that in all of the time I had lived here, I never once turned on the living room light._ She thought to herself.

She looked to her right and saw it on the wall, just a few steps away from her. She let go of Chris and walked over to it, flipping it on. The room came to life, Heather smiled slightly at the familiar sight of her old home.

The smile wavered a little when she saw the beer bottles on the table in the kitchen.

As she turned to face Chris, she was slammed into the wall, her wrists pinned above her head. Chris' face was right up on hers, their noses touching.

"I hate that bastard more and more every day for taking away your innocence because of his sick desires." he whispered, his voice a little husky.

Heather felt his hot breath against her face, her lips parted in surprise at his sudden change in mood.

"I want him out of you." he finished and pressed his lips to hers.

She tensed up, the kiss was passionate and tender while rough at the same time. She struggled under his grip, once again finding herself trapped under someone weaker than her and unable to move.

Except it was more pitiful for her since Chris was_ drunk_.

Chris' lips trailed down her cheeks, kissing her jaw softly.

"Chris..." she moaned, trying again to push him back. "I really don't think now is the best time for this."

She felt his lips stop moving, he let out a hot breath on her neck.

"Heather..." Chris whispered, his voice laced with lust and desperation. "Please let me do this..."

Heather's eyes fluttered closed, a shiver running down her spine.

"As m-much as I w-would enjoy i-it," she murmured. "I just c-can't."

Chris let her wrists go and pulled away, his blue eyes staring into her gold eyes. Heather felt her feelings for the older man growing more and more, the feelings began when he had found her in a pool of her own blood. She could still hear him talking to her, calling out.

_"Heather! Wake up! Come on!"_

_"Chris, she's gone..." _

_"No! She has a pulse! Wake up, Heather! I'm sorry!"_

"As much as I hate that eye color..." Chris murmured, interrupting the memory. "It looks beautiful on you."

Heather closed her eyes, a tear slipping out and sliding down her cheek. Chris cradled her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I'll never leave you alone again," he whispered, pressing his forehead to Heather's and closing his eyes. "I promise."

He lowered his face down and captured Heather's mouth in a soft, passionate kiss. She almost instantly responded, grabbing the back of his head and pushing harder against his lips. Chris' tongue brushed her lower lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in, he tasted slightly like whiskey with his own sweet taste mixed in.

Their tongues battled for a few minutes before they pulled away for air, but they wanted each other so much, after a single breath they clashed together again. Chris grabbed Heather's hips and pushed her body back up against the wall, making her purr with pleasure.

"What happened to 'this is not the right time'?" Chris asked between kisses.

Heather growled and bit his lower lip playfully, giving him his answer.

"Alright." He chuckled.

He slowly slid his hands up her shirt, massaging his way up to her breasts. She held back a moan, biting her bottom lip hard.

Chris smirked and pressed his lips to her ear, "Can we take this in my room?" he said, his voice deep and husky.

"Yes, Chris." Heather whispered, grabbing his shoulders. Chris smiled and was able to peck her on her neck before she dragged him into his bedroom.


End file.
